My dear Teacher
by ClaraO
Summary: -Es tonto, lo se. Pero es real .me enamore del profe de ingles. Pesimo Summary, Lean la historia!
1. Chapter 1

**My Dear Teacher**

**Bella Pov**

Entraba al instituto con cuidado. No quería q me vieran. No quería que _él _me viera. Llegaba justo a tiempo para mi clase de francés. Francés intensivo. Si, estoy en esa clase de cursos que haces en vacaciones. ¿Por qué? Porque no soportaba la idea de pasar un maldito mes lejos de _él._

Mire la hoja de mi horario y vi el numero que estaba señalado en rojo. 201. Genial, era en un segundo piso. Generalmente el instituto de lenguas aumentaba mi nivel de torpeza.

Suspire pesadamente y eche una mirada fugaz al salón en el que tomaba clases el semestre pasado.

Pero después me di cuenta que iba sobre la hora y me apresure. Al llegar al segundo piso busque el salón 201 hasta que me choque con algo solido. Pensé que caería sentada en el piso, por lo que cerré los ojos y espere el golpe. Pero este nunca llego.

-Bella!

-Profesor Cullen!

El me veía con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

-ahora solo Edward, ya no soy tu profesor- tomo una pausa- a menos de que te hallas matriculado en Ingles II intensivo. – dijo con un tono… ¿esperanzado? Mierda, trasnochar y levantarme temprano al día siguiente va a hacer estragos en mi.

-este, no. Vengo a Francés intensivo.

-que bien- dijo en tono sarcástico.

De repente me soltó , y se dirigió al salón 206

-nos vemos luego Swan

Me quede helada en mi lugar. ¿Por qué me habrá llamado por mi apellido? El era el único profesor que me llamaba Bella, los otros utilizaban el Señorita Swan o Isabella .

Él era la razón por al que yo estaba aquí.

Me había enamorado perdidamente de mi profesor de ingles.

_**Flash Back**_

_No estas nerviosa Swan. No , no lo estas, estas petrificada. _

_Era mi primer dia en la universidad, y esta era una de mis primeras clases. Pero esta no solo la compartía con compañeros de mi carrera. No, la compartía con otros estudiante y puede que mayores que yo. Mierda._

_Entre al salón y me senté junto a a la ventana. Vi entrar a varios estudiantes pero ninguno me llamo la atención. _

_Pero enseguida entro me llamo la atención un chico que acababa de ingresar al aula , con unos 22 años de edad. Era… perfecto. Me sacaba unas dos cabezas, de tez blanca y ojos miel. _

_Pero no se sentó en los muy rayados pupitres. No. Se sentó en el escritorio del profesor .¡oh por Dios! ¡es el profesor!._

_Dijo algo sobre que nos presentáramos pero yo no preste atención. En ese momento me sudaron las manos y me tembló el mundo. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Es tonto, lo se. Pero es real .me enamore del profe de ingles.

Por las clases sabia que el tenia 22. Terminaba de estudiar licenciatura en ingles. Mientras que yo solo era una adolecente hormonal que cursaba apenas primer semestre.

Suspire pesadamente y entre a francés.

.

.

.

El curso seguía, como toda mi vida y me encontraba al Profesor Cullen, que después del momento muy poco caballeresco, se comportaba normal.

Hoy había tenido que entregar el borrador de mi proyecto. Al bajar encontré a él, Edward, digo, el profesor Cullen en las escaleras. Llevaba un abrigo azul que le quedaba excelente, y sus mejillas algo sonrosadas porque ¡Joder! Si estaba haciendo frio.

-Bella

-Profe..

-solo Edward, por favor. Ahora no soy tu profesor – y me sonrió de lado-

-vale, Edward

Empezó a palmear a su lado insinuando que me sentara. Eso hice.

-¿con quién vas a matricular Ingles II, Bella?

-no lo se, Edward

-matricúlate conmigo. – en ese momento mi cara debió ser un poema. Al ver eso Edward se apresuro a hablar.-ya sabes, para seguir burlándome de ti.

Lo mire mal .-claaaro, como yo era el bufón de todas las clases.

-pero también te reías

-bueno, eso también es verdad.

-¿Quién te manda a sonrojarte tanto?

-esa es mi maldición! Lo juro!

-¿vas a hacer algo ahora?

-mmmm- pensé y si, tenía que hacer algo, pero me importaba un pepino bien verde en este momento-no, para nada

-¿me acompañarías a desayunar? Vamos Bella tengo q dictar clase hasta las 10 y son las 9!

-Vale, vale

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

La cafetera estaba casi desierta, la mayoría de estudiantes prefieren hacer cursos vacacionales en la tarde. Yo no soy como la mayoría.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –dijo cuando estábamos ahí

-nada

-vamos Bella! No comeré solo

-Hazlo, Edward, no tengo hambre

-Bella, seguro haces eso porque te da pena conmigo- sonrió divertido por la situación

-Para nada Edward, solo q ya desayune

-a, si? Y ¿Qué desayunaste?-pregunto, incrédulo.

-una manzana

-¡eso no es un desayuno! Una niña de tu edad necesita comer más

-dices eso como si tuviera 5 años

-actúas como si tuvieras 5 años

-no decirte "si" no es...-me interrumpió abruptamente-

-eres vegetariana?-la pregunta me sorprendió

-para que quieres saber?

-solo responde… ¿eres vegetariana?

-noo

-entonces- se volteo hacia la chica de la caja- dos capuchinos y dos emparedados de jamón y queso por favor

-que no quiero nada

-te lo tienes que comer- dijo con el pedido ya en sus manos

-te odio

-no es así, yo lo se

Nos estábamos aproximando a la mesa, el descargo el pedido y dijo

-¿Por qué tan seguro, Edward?

-por que yo te amo a ti

Y dicho esto me cogió de la cintura y me beso, tierno, ansioso, dulce, salvaje, pasional. Todo lo que yo quería y buscaba estaba en el

-soy mayor que tu Bella

Beso

- deberías alejarte

Beso

- porque esto es enfermizo

Lo separe solo para verlo a los ojos

-¿sabes? No me importa si esto es enfermizo, tu siempre vas a ser My dear Teacher. Te amo Edward- dije abrazándolo. Estaba feliz, contenta. Este momento era… perfecto aunque halla pasado en la cafetería desierta de una universidad

El estaba feliz y sorprendido.

-sabes que Bella, ahora no podrás matricular Ingles II conmigo

Me aleje un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Estos solo manaban amor.

-¿Por qué no? –me atreví por fin a preguntarle

Pero como respuesta, me acerco más a su cuerpo y me susurro al oído

-por que podría subirte la nota solo si me bates esas espesas y largas pestañas tuyas, si me miras con esos hermosos ojos chocolate o me hablas con esos labios color rosa que siempre eh querido besar. Y eso no sería justo para los demás.

-Tienes un buen punto , profesor

-pero tampoco te inscribirás con ese perro de James, y en francés seguirás con Madame Cope

-Celoso Edward

-muy celoso Isabella

-vale, vale ¿alguien mas que quede vetado?

-pues ese "amigo" tuyo, ese Jake

Lo mire incrédula. Me rei un poco y lo hale de la chaqueta y le estampe un beso.

-no seas ridículo. Solo tengo ojos para ti

-eso espero, Swan

**(N/A: Adoro a mi profe de ingles –no tanto como Bella al del Fic,- pero me sirvió de inspiración! :) esto es un Two Shot , el próximo es Edward Pov- lo subo YAAA por que o si no no lo hago Nuncaaa! )**


	2. My Dear Student  Edward Pov

**My Dear Student **

**Edward Pov**

Estábamos en vacaciones, es obvio que no va a venir , ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer en sus vacaciones, como abrazar a ese cretino de Black.

Estaba en el instituto de lenguaje de la universidad y este mes me habían asignado un curso a las 6 am. No, ella no iba a venir y mucho menos a esta hora.

Pero de repente, algo se colisiono contra mí.

No pude ver bien quién era, pero trate de atajarla o atajarlo. Cuando lo tuve en brazos vi el rostro del que no me había podido olvidar todo este semestre. Era Bella.

No lo podía creer, ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí?, no, no puede ser que haya matriculado Ingles II!

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, apretados por el susto y supongo, dispuesta a recibir un buen golpe. Lentamente abrió los ojos y me miro con una especie de sorpresa.

-Bella! - exclame, quería escuchar su voz, lo quería mas que nada

-Profesor Cullen! – ahhhh como odio que me llame "profesor"

Pero seguía observándola con alegría, admiración ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Yo quería saber eso.

-ahora solo Edward, ya no soy tu profesor- no quería que me dijera así, me sentía… horrible. Un monstruo, - a menos de que te hallas matriculado en Ingles II intensivo.-pregunte, en tono juguetón. Después de todo me moría de la curiosidad

-este, no. Vengo a Francés intensivo.

Francés, francés, francés… Profesores: Madame Coope , y esta ese de Mike Newton , el que pasa a las estudiantes si… le hacen la "tarea". Seguro le toca con él. Ella es mia.

-que bien- dije sarcástico

La solté y mientras iba al salón 206, maldecía mi suerte. En el fondo esperaba que le tocase con Madame Coope.

-nos vemos luego Swan- me despedí, lejos. Tratando de controlar mi ira e ir a acompañarla y ver quien seria du profesor

Entre al salón, pero solo habían tres estudiantes. Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que era muy temprano. Todavía recuerdo el dia que conocí a mi Bella.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hoy empezaba semstre. Entre a la oficina para ver que salón y que nivel me habían asignado. _

_En la hoja decía que me habían asignado el salón 105 y estudiantes de primer nivel de ingles. Demonios! A mi me gustaba trabajar con gente que tuviese idea. _

_Me dirigí inconforme al salón. Cuando entre habían algunos estudiantes. Pero solo una me llamo la atención. Se había sentado junto a la ventana. Tenía el cabello castaño y estaba algo sonrojada. Era preciosa._

_Mi mundo se detuvo cuando hablo en un perfecto ingles ¿por qué toma ingles I?... debió haberlo homologado. Debí haberle dicho que lo homologara, pero soy demasiado egoísta. La quería para mi todo el semestre. Aun cuando sabía que no era correcto. La quería para mí. Pero nunca podría estar con ella sin embargo la quería para mi._

_Me había enamorado de ella. De mi estudiante._

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Volví a la realidad cuando vi mi salón relativamente lleno. Empecé a dictar mi clase.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya dos semanas y debo decir que descanse al saber que la profesora de Bella era Madame Coope.

Hoy mi calse de la mañana se negó a ir. Todos habían sacado escusas maravillosas para faltar asi que me encontraba sentado en las escaleras.

Vi como Bella bajaba a pequeños brincos las escaleras. Sonreí. Ella me hacia ser feliz incluso con este frio. Porque valla que estaba helando! . la mire detenidamente y llevaba un adorable gorro.

-Bella- la salude

-Profe..

-solo Edward, por favor. Ahora no soy tu profesor – la corte antes que dijera "profesor" y le sonreí -

-vale, Edward

Entonces empecé a palmear el espacio vacio a mi lado para que se sentara y así lo hizó

-¿con quién vas a matricular Ingles II, Bella?-pregunte curioso

-no lo se, Edward

-matricúlate conmigo. – Su cara era de sorpresa, oh no, ahora pensara que soy un acosador, trate de enmendar mi error -ya sabes, para seguir burlándome de ti.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido.-claaaro, como yo era el bufón de todas las clases.

-pero también te reías

-bueno, eso también es verdad.

-¿Quién te manda a sonrojarte tanto?

-esa es mi maldición! Lo juro!

-¿vas a hacer algo ahora?

-mmmm- Hizo memoria -no, para nada

-¿me acompañarías a desayunar? Vamos Bella tengo q dictar clase hasta las 10 y son las 9!

-Vale, vale

La cafetería estaba completamente vacia, después de todo ¿Quién toma curso vacacional en la mañana? Bella, solo ella. Eso era lo que más me gustaba que ella era única.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –Le prigunte cuando estábamos en la cafeteria

-nada

-vamos Bella! No comeré solo

-Hazlo, Edward, no tengo hambre

-Bella, seguro haces eso porque te da pena conmigo- ¡claro era eso!

-Para nada Edward, solo q ya desayune

-a, si? Y ¿Qué desayunaste?-ja! Eso no se lo creía ni ella

-una manzana

-¡eso no es un desayuno! Una niña de tu edad necesita comer más

-dices eso como si tuviera 5 años

-actúas como si tuvieras 5 años

-no decirte "si" no es...

-eres vegetariana?-la volvi a callar. Esta vez parecía sorprendida.

-para que quieres saber?

-solo responde… ¿eres vegetariana?

-noo

-entonces-me voltee hacia el mostrador y le dije a la cajera - dos capuchinos y dos emparedados de jamón y queso por favor

-que no quiero nada

-te lo tienes que comer- cogí el pedido

-te odio

-no es así, yo lo se

Al llegar a la mesa, descargué la comida allí. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Por qué tan seguro, Edward?

-por que yo te amo a ti

No la deje responder, la hale y bese deseperadamente. La amaba y desde hace mucho quería hacer eso.

-soy mayor que tu Bella

Le dije y le di un corto beso

- deberías alejarte

Beso

- porque esto es enfermizo

Me separo y me perdi en un mar chocolate.

-¿sabes? No me importa si esto es enfermizo, tu siempre vas a ser My dear Teacher. Te amo Edward- y me abrazo. Yo creía uqe todo esto era un sueño. De los buenos.

Estaba feliz y sorprendido.

-sabes que Bella, ahora no podrás matricular Ingles II conmigo

Le dije para escuchar su hermosa voz. Se separo y me miro sorprendida

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto finalmente

La ceñi mas a mi cuerpo y me acerque a su oído .

-por que podría subirte la nota solo si me bates esas espesas y largas pestañas tuyas, si me miras con esos hermosos ojos chocolate o me hablas con esos labios color rosa que siempre eh querido besar. Y eso no sería justo para los demás.

-Tienes un buen punto , profesor

-pero tampoco te inscribirás con ese perro de Newton , y en francés seguirás con Madame Cope

-Celoso Edward

-muy celoso Isabella

-vale, vale ¿alguien mas que quede vetado?

-pues ese "amigo" tuyo, ese Jake

Yo ctreo que ese Jake no entendía el significado de "amistad"

-no seas ridículo. Solo tengo ojos para ti

-eso espero, Swan

**(N/A: Voilaaa! Bueno, eso fue todo -mi francés es pésimo, ahora masacro dos idiomas extranjeros :S- asi que no estoy segura si se escribe "voila" …. Se me ocurrió divagando en clases de francés –por eso mi francés apesta- disfrutenlooo!)**


End file.
